My Friend, The Enemy
by Hex Power
Summary: Thinking that the world has turned its back to him, Tristan has done the unthinkable and joined the Seal of Orichalcos. How will Yugi & the gang get him out of this mess? DISCONTINED: REWRITE IN PROGESS
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I just was bored one day and came up with this idea. It was just a fun little thought, so I wrote it down. So, just tell what you all think about it. Now, I don't know Yu-Gi-Oh! If it did, well, I would be rich and famous, no?

**_080_**

**_Ten years ago…_**

The rain fell down so soft on to the ground. The freshly dug and patted down dirt grew soft with the drops. The headstones were of many of those who were gone and with a new addition each day. Today, another one was add, one that never really lived. He never left his life by choice, but it was stole away. Now, he was buried six-feet down.

Above, tears was shed from up. A young boy, no older then six was crying over the loss. To never to know his father now, because of one man's choice to think he was a threat. He brown hair shagged in the rain, now coming down more heavy. His once bright brown eyes were blood red.

"Dadd…daddy," he cried, "Why did you have to go?" he sobbed the unanswerable.

His mother and sisters were with the other grieving relatives over by the church in the cemetery. He had some hold got out of there and made his way through the mud and rain to get there. He just wanted to where his daddy now lay, where he could never see him again. The world wasn't fair. His daddy just went to the bank. Why did those men decide to rob it just then? Why did they have to shoot his daddy? Why couldn't the doctors save his daddy? It wasn't fair!

"It not fair! Why did you have to leave me daddy!" he shouted, falling to his knees. The mud stained his black pants, but he didn't care. He just pounded the ground with his fists in anger, "You said you would be back! We were going to go to the park! You promise! YOU PROMISE!"

With that, he felled to the ground and started to sob. His cards felled out of his pocket. He looked down at he ground. Slowly, he rose and started to pick them up, Stone Solider, Jacks Knight, Scapegoat. Then came to the last two cards, M-Warrior 1 and M-Warrior 2. His daddy gave him those cards. He said that those two would never be apart from the other, just like them. The very thought of those words brought more tears to his eyes. He didn't want them anymore. He didn't care about Duel Monsters anymore. Just as he was about to ripped the M-Warriors cards in half, a voice appeared from behind him.

"You mustn't do that, my child,"

He turned around to see around man standing behind him was this strange man. He had on this long white robe on and long silver hair tied on a ponytail that almost felled to his feet. What was really strange was the color this fellow's eyes. They were two different colors, one was bluish green and the other was yellow. He wasn't there at the funeral, so what was he doing here.

"Who…who are you?" he asked, backing away.

"I'm a friend," said the strange man, "I heard your cries and came to help."

"You can bring back my dad?"

"I sorry, but my power can't do that,"

"Oh," he said sadly wiping away the tears from his face.

The older gentleman dug around his robe and pulled out a handkerchief. He held out his hand and gave it to the boy. He took it and wiped his nose and face with it. The mud and tears came off bit by bit. Then the stranger kneed down and looked him in the face. He placed his hands on the young boys shoulder. He looked and the stranger and couldn't help but feel a little better. He seems that he didn't want to hurt him.

"You know, there is much evil in the world," he said, "Much of it and many people get hurt."

"Why? Why do they get hurt?" asked the young boy, pushing his hair out of the way.

"Because some people, a lot of people are sinful. They go around and hurt the good people in the world and they out number them by great number. Still there are people who fight against these kinds of people," said the stranger, "I give them the power to fight those who wish to put the world into darkness."

"So, you help people? Like Superman?" asked the young boy, his face lifting up the thought of real superheroes.

The stranger just chuckle and gave him a smile, "No, I am nothing like Superman," he answer, "I work to find others with pure souls and give them the power to remove the evil within the world."

Somewhat disappointed, the boy's felled to the ground. The rain dripped down his face and landed in a puddle at his feet. His clothes were soak through and he was bought to catch a cold after this. He felt the stranger place his hand under his chin and raise his face back to eye level. Looking deep within, the boy was captivate by them .The seems to be a weird force that was drawing him into to them. For a second, he thought there was a blur of green in them, but it was only for a second.

"You know, young child," he said, "I believe that you may be one of the few that can save the world, that is way I draw to you at your time of need. I can help you avenge your father, who was taken away from you."

The child perked up at the sound of it. He could be able to save the world. Being able to do that, he could get payback to the guy that took his daddy away. He somewhat smile at he thought of that. The stranger stood back up right and wipe off some of the dirt that stained his robe.

"Now, you must get stronger, child," he said place a hand on to the boy's shoulder, "I shall call you again, many years from now. Your family needs you to be strong as well. You must be ready to fight the evil and the darkness that hid itself within man's soul. Do you think that you can do that for me?" he asked.

The boy quickly nodded his head. He wanted to get back at that guy so much. He caused so much pain in his family. At the news of his daddy's death, his mom broken down and cried. No one makes his mom cry and gets away with it. He would enjoy that when the time would come. The stranger smiled down at he young boy and started to walk away.

"Wait! How will I know its you? I don't know your name?" the boy shouted after him.

"You don't have to worry about that, my child. You shall know it is time when I, Dartz calls on to you, but first you must be strong to help restore the great beast that will get rid of the evil of man." He said.

With that, the stranger disappeared into the storm. The boy stood there by his father's grave watching him go. He would get stronger and avenge his daddy. Looking down at the gravestone, a serious look from on his face. The pure determination was growing inside his little six-years old body.

"Don't worry, Daddy," he said, "I'll protect Mommy and my sisters, and so you won't worry. That 'cause I have to be strong and fight the evil man that put you here."

Then came a sloshing sound from back of him. Looking back he could see his mommy coming here at him. She had this daze look on her face as the rain dripped from the umbrella she had over her head.

"Come on, baby," she said in a sober tone, "We have to say good-bye to everyone."

"Ok, Mommy," he answer walking over to her and grabbed a hold of her hand.

The two started to head back to inside the church where everyone was. She looked down at her son and couldn't help but notice how quiet he was the past week. Though, he didn't seem to shed tears in public, she knew that he was inside. Part of the reason, she allow him to stay outside for so long was so he would be able to say his good-byes in private. It might able to help the healing better. She couldn't help but notice that he seems a little more at peace, well as at peace as a six-year-old boy who had lost his father could be.

"What are you think about?" she asked looking at him.

"I…" he started, but felt that he shouldn't tell his mommy about the man with the two color eyes. She always told him that he shouldn't talk to strangers and take things from them. She would be angry at him if he told her that he talk to this man and promise to help him get rid of evil when he grew up some. So, what could he tell her?

"Yes?"

"I want to help people and stop all the bad men it the world," he said thinking he was not really lying to her. He was going to help people and stop bad men.

She just smiled down at her son. Her hand lay on top of his as she ran her fingers through his brown hair, "I sure you will one day," she said, "I am sure you will, Tristan."

**_Present…_**

Tristan just sat on his bed, banging his head on his wall, thinking. That all he seems to be doing lately was thinking. After Battle City was over, things were becoming normal again. Well, for everyone else it seems. He just sat back and let the memories of the past come to him. Duelist Kingdom, getting on the boat, watching Yugi and Joey kick butt, that shadow duel with the spirit of the Ring, Yugi dueling Pegasus and throwing that damn ring out the window. Then came Battle City. When, he hang out with Serenity, saw Joey and Tea become puppets to that Marik freak, that tomb robber come back, turn into Robo-Monkey! Then stone, finally Yugi winning it all. There was that and so much more. Still, it was all about Yugi, Tea, Joey, Seto and even Mai. She was even sent to the Shadow Realm.

_Ok, I know I not the hero most of the time. Ok, try all the time. Never was the one person to go out when the world needed to be saved. That was always left to Yugi and Joey. They were the ones that were always dueling their hearts out, trying to save the world from some untold evil. Even Kaiba seem to be a hero. I just don't know where I can fit in. Yugi has this 5,000 year old spirit in him, Seto is suppose to be this priest guy, and Joey, well...He just can't go anywhere without a fight. Tea just say I'm being depress, but I feel like this for a long time. It like I just being held back, I'm not going anywhere._

_I just ...I really don't know anymore. I just don't belong anywhere, not like the others. Yugi and Joey save the world, Tea holding us together when we are down, even Duke (I hate that guy) has a purpose in this world. Where is my path? Doesn't the Fates have something in store for my? Is the _ _high point__ in my life being turn into a robot monkey! I hate that kid!_

_There is nothing in this world for me to do. I bet even Serenity would go for Duke before me. He can at least duel and still hadn't lied about himself. What was I thinking? Shees! I am so stupid._

"What is there left for me?" he asked out loud as he got up and left his room.

Sitting in the living room, was his mom. He was all she had left. Of course, there were his sisters, but they all moved out of the house and rarely visit. Things had been so hard for her the past years, after his dad had died. His hands were made into fists. Why did it have to happen to him? That damn villain! Why didn't anyone stop him or try to? He just went to the bank to deposit some money into it when it happened. The guard didn't do a thing to stop this action.

_"The guy came from behind him," They said, "When the gun came beside his head, there was nothing we could do."_

_Yeah, right they couldn't do a thing. The bunch of chickens! They stood there with their mouths open, as the robber took the money. That when he did it._

_BANG!_

_A single bullet._

_Right in his father's head._

It took him seven years to finally get over it. That was around the time, he met the others. These feeling were out of his mind. Now that past three years had been so busy with all that have to happening. With Duelist Kingdom and Battle City, the years seem to blow past him. Still, the past couple months, he thought back to the day of his father's funeral. He didn't know why, that strange man just suddenly came back into his line of thinking. Maybe it was because of almost losing his body. Those memories made him think that he wasn't strong enough. Then again, he really hadn't play duel monsters of such a long time. Still, he had his deck with the cards his father gave him. It was only about three months after Battle City that he took up duel again.

Everyone thought he took it up was because of being in that Cyber World. He never told another soul about that man with the two color eyes. No one would believe him, so Tristan just kept it to himself. There was no harm in keeping that a secret. So, he took up the sport and now he was fairly descent. He actually was able to beat Joey, not once, not twice but a grand total of 22 times out of 45. That was pretty good in his books and it was enough to make Joey good a little crazy. He walked down the hallway and came to his mom.

Ms. Taylor was sitting on the couch with the TV on some news show. She seems to not be watch in because she seemed to be more focus of the amount of paper that was around her. They were this month's bills. She pushed her hair out the ways as she punch a couple buttons on a calculator and wrote some numbers down. She just seems to be so tried lately, with her work at the hospital, keeping the home clean and other things. Tristan tried to do his part around home, but it just never seems to be enough in life. He just hated to see his mom to be in so much pain. She seems to have heard him and looked up at the doorway. She had this smile on her face that seem to push away the tried lines on her face as she looked at her only son.

"Hi, baby," she said, "How are you doing?"

He walked over and sat down beside on the couch, "Nothing much, Mum," he answer, with his own smile to hid his own thoughts.

_"We bring you the latest from Domino Prison where we are about to heard about the news of Don Harrison Jr."_

The words from the TV made Ms. Taylor gasped and dropped her papers to the table. Tristan looked over to his mother and saw that she had become a pale shade of white. Something had scared the wits about her. Her face was still turned to the screen as a couple of police officers were bringing out a man from the jail. Reporters started to swarm around whomever the police had. It seemed to be a older fellow, around forty-six or something wearing a well tailor blue suit over his thin body. His once black hair had become mostly gray and was starting to lose it. What really caught Tristan attention were the man's eyes. It seemed he knew them from somewhere. They were a dark brown, really dark. It was hard to tell if that they were indeed brown or his whole eye was just black in color.

"Mom, do you know this guy?" asked Tristan, looking at his mother.

She just didn't say anything. Her whole focus was what was on the screen. Soon, the reporter started to talk again.

_"It seems with new evidences that Mr. Harrison was release from prison for the robbery of the First Domino Bank and the murders of five people over ten years ago. So, he is being release for the lack of evidences on his part. Those who lost their lives in the robbery were Elizabeth Fuhr, Jack Easton, Ethan Taylor…"_

Tristan's eyes widen at the news. He stopped listen at the sound of his father's name was one of the dead during this robbery. This was the guy that killed his father. He never really knew the name of the guy. Ms. Taylor didn't want him to know for something reason. She always figured he would stay in jail for all his life for this. Now, she had her hands covering her face. She was trying to hold back the tears, she really did but she couldn't. Slowly, they started to drip down her face.

"Mom, are you ok?" asked Tristan.

She just waved at him, "Yeah, I am fine, baby," she said, with a smile, but that didn't hidden away the tear.

Slowly, she stood back on to her feet and made her way to her room. Tristan could her close the door. Silence ran through the house. The only noise he could hear was the TV going and the sounds of his mother's crying. His hands slowly turned into fist. No, this couldn't be happening. There was no one that they could allow that slime ball out. His anger was growing more and more at the thought. Getting out of his seat, he started to head out to the door to get some fresh air. He really didn't want to leave her like this, but he need to get his head on straight. Stepping down the stairs to the garage under their apartment. There stand his motorcycle. It took him ages to save up the cash for it, but so worth it. Pulling on his helmet, Tristan zoomed into the night.

There wasn't much traffic out tonight, which was good enough. He pushed the petal to the metal, building up speed. There was something about going fast on his bike that seems to make him forget things. It was just not working for him tonight. That creep's face was still in his face. Tristan grinds his teeth at that thought. He just wanted to find that guy and punch his face in with a steel metal baseball bat. Somehow, deep down he knew doing that wouldn't be much help. Slowly, time past like the grain of sands, and Tristan found that it was getting late. His mom would be worry if he didn't get home soon. Turning around, he rocketed off back home.

At he travel back home, the thoughts of that strange man came back into his head. He said that he had the power to stop all the evil in the world. Tristan didn't know if he should take that guy even seriously. It been years since he even seen that guy. He must of have been a freak. Yet, there was something that he couldn't get off his back, something in his voice that made Tristan still believe him. Maybe, because he promised to help get revenge for his dad or something how he acted. Well, he had gotten stronger and was ready for anything. When you do battle with evil spirits over 5, 000 years old, you can be ready for anything. As he came into the area of home, he could hear the sounds of sirens. There in front of his apartment building was a fleet of polices cars.

Panic was the first thing to run into his mind as he started to run toward the building. All he could think of was that his mom was in there. She just had to be all right, she just had to be. An officer saw him coming and stopped him.

"What happen here?" asked Tristan, his voice full of alarm.

"I'm sorry, kid but I am not allow to reveal anything right now," said the officer.

"My mom is in there!" Tristan yelled out.

Soon, another man came over. This guy looked about to be about fifty years out and still seem to be in good shape in his jacket suit. He whispered something into the officer Tristan was talking to. The officer nodded his head in agreement and step on of the way to somewhere else.

"Are you Tristan Taylor?" asked the man in the suit.

"Yes," answered Tristan, not liking the feeling in was getting from this.

"I am Detective Bladen with Domino Police Force and I am sorry, but I have some bad news for you," said the detective.

"No," gasped Tristan, knowing what he was going to say.

"I am sorry to be the one to tell you but your mother is dead," said Detective Bladen.

Tristan's face felled. No, this couldn't be true. He just left his mom for only an hour, no more. She couldn't be gone just like that, could she? He just felt his whole body just become numb to all feeling. There was just one thing he had to know.

"How…how did she die?" he asked almost choking back the tears.

The detective sigh, "Bullet," he said.

"_Just like Dad,"_ thought Tristan, "Did…did you…catch the guy that…"

"The murder killed himself, he found him on the floor of your mother's room," said Detective Bladen, "I am sorry for you lost."

Tristan didn't know how to feel about this. First it was his dad and now his mom. Everyone he cared about was being taken away from him. Why was this happening to him? He just didn't know what to do now. His world was crashing down on to him. Detective Bladen looked at him with consider for the kid. He seen this all too much before, telling kids that their parents weren't coming back. This was just a little tougher for him. He was on the bank heist case ten years ago. He knew that this boy had lost his dad and now his mother…right after Harrison was release.

"Do you need anything? You have any friends you can stay with for the night?" asked Detective Bladen, placing his hand onto Tristan.

"Yeah…I do," said Tristan, as he turned around and headed back to his bike.

"Wait a sec," called out Detective Bladen to him, "Can I have a number where I can reach in case we need you for question,'

Tristan handed him over Yugi's and Joey's home phone number. They would be where he would able to stay of the night. Now, that his business with the detective was done, Tristan climb back on to his bike and took off to the night. Detective Bladen stood there as he watched the young man head out into the night; all this while feeling something very bad was going to happen. Pulling out his cell phone, Bladen dialed his home number. Ms. Lawson was going to have to get his granddaughter up for her first day at her new school. This case was going to take all night and into the morning.

Tristan was driving fast and hard. He didn't even anything around him as he sped through the city. All was on his mind was the lost of his mother. He couldn't take it that she was gone, that they wouldn't have another moment together. She wouldn't be there when he graduated from school, getting married, there with the grandkids. She just would be there. Slowly, he found himself need the harbor. He wonder why he would be here of all place. He stopped his bike and got off it. Walking down the pier, he stopped and sat down.

"What wasn't I there? I could have done something? Anything? I could have save her?" he grumble to himself, banging his fisted to the wood, "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME!"

That when the tears streamed down his face. For the first time in ten years, he was crying. He gave up crying a long time ago so he could be strong for his mom and sisters. Now, his sisters moved out of his life and his mom had finally joined his dad. His hands cover his face as he sobbed for a while, for his dad, his mom…for himself. He couldn't protect her. Tristan promise his dad that he would and he fail. How stupid was he? Why was he failed at everything he tried in life? He was just useless to anybody at everything. He didn't have any talents or gifts, so what could he do with his life. Looking up, he could see the sun rising up to the new day. He never realized it was that late then again he didn't really care. Right then he would give anything to have back his family or to get revenge on those who had wronged him.

"It seems a lot has happen to you since last me spoke," came a familiar voice from above.

Tristan quickly looked up to see the stranger man standing right beside him. He was amazed that even though ten years had past, the man had change one bit. He was just as Tristan remembered from all those years ago. Tristan quickly stood on to his feet. For some reason, he felt happy to see someone her barely knew. He was just so depress right than, any friendly face would happen done so right about then.

"It is you," he stated.

"Ah, I see that remember me after all these years," he said, as he looked at Tristan, "I have sense your sadness and came to seek you. I felt like it was time for you to join the others, young Tristan."

"How…how did you know my name?" asked Tristan, not knowing if he told this guy his name or not.

The man just chuckle, "I know everything about you, your pain from the lost of your father and mother, the confusion in the system that the world is set up in, the wonder if you belong to anywhere or to anything and the if you truly belong with your friends."

Tristan's mouth widen at this news. How could this guy know so much about him? He didn't talk to this guy for ten years and here he knew so much about him already. It was somewhat freaky. The man quickly started to walk away and motioned for Tristan to follow. He quickly trailed after him along the pier.

"I can give you everything your soul desires and needs, so that you and the other I have gather can do battle of the forces of darkness," he said looking straight ahead, "if you are will to do what it takes."

"But I don't know who you are?" started Tristan, not really knowing what to do or what to say.

He chuckle at Tristan, "Have you forgot, or has it been too long? No matter, you may call me, Dartz."

"Ok," said Tristan, feeling a little better in know this guy's name, "Ah, where are we going?"

"To my sanctuary from the world," answer Dartz, 'there we can talk in private, without interruptions."

Tristan nodded in understanding. He had school this morning, but he wasn't going anyway. There was nothing wrong in hearing what this guy had to say. Finally, they came up to this airplane sitting on the water. Dartz open the door and got inside the machine. Tristan followed his lead. When, they were all buckle up, the plane engine roar to life and the two where off to lands unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

**Huajun:** Thanks for your review. So far you are my first one. I just hope there will be more. Yes, I thought it was original too tohave Tristan join Dartz. He really needs to feel the love.

Now, if I happen to spell some names wrong, like the Bikers of Doom, please tell me. I wasn't sure of how they were spell or not. So, I tried my best and I hope this chapter will turn out just as well. It hard trying to get readers attentions in a section like Yu-Gi-Oh.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, well...Rex and Weevil would have been dead...Maybe, not Rex but totally yes on Bug Boy. Just hate that guy

**080**

_**Domino High School…**_

'Hey Yug,"

The small, multiple color and pointy hair looked up to see a tall blond and a brunette girl walked over to him. He had a smile on his face, but could feel that something was wrong.

"Hey, Joey, Tea," he called out, "have you seen Tristan this morning? I got this phone this morning from a detective asking about him," he asked.

"You know, that weird," said Joey, "I got the same call this morning too. Wonder what flatfoots want with him."

Yugi shrugged his shoulder. He was starting to feel worry about his friend. He could help but feel that something was very wrong here. Lately, he just kept getting these negative feelings from him. He just didn't want anything bad to happen to him. His attention turned away from the matter of Tristan to their homeroom teacher. With a bam of her ruler, she had the whole class attention.

"Good, now that you all have calm down," she said, "I will like to introduce a new student to the class.'

Enter the new girl. In front of the class was this tall, beautiful, long purple hair in pigtails to her knees girl. She had on the schools uniform and this huge smile on her face all the while her mouth was chomping away on a piece of gum was she looked around her new class. She seems to be nice enough, but you could judge a book by its cover.

'This is Nikki Bladen and she just move here to live with her grandfather because of problems at her other school," the teacher said.

'What did she do? Robbed the place!" called out some smart-ass kid in the back, which got a couple laughs.

'Actually, no," answer Nikki as she pulled on her gum, "I was kicked out from my prep school because a couple rich snobs didn't like getting their butts kicked in Duel Monster or anything with cards and decide to make my life hell. When I fought back, I was thrown out because two of the five went into a coma state. Isn't that nice of them?" she added with a smile.

That got her widen eye looks from all the students in the class. Even the teacher seems to be surprise with her answer. Finally, over the matter, she pointed Nikki to a desk next to where Tristan used to sit. For the rest of the day, nothing much happen, it wasn't until lunch where the real action took place.

"I just can't believe Tristan hadn't show up for school today," mumble Duke, the master of dice.

Joey took a slip of his soda, "Yeah, its not like him to skip out, even when we don't have any test."

"Yes, you would be the one gone, not him," responded Tea.

Yugi wasn't paying attention to the conversation. He didn't even notice Joey tossing his sandwich at Tea and Duke trying to hold him back. He was think more about Tristan. He still had that feeling. Something wasn't right here. There was something wrong here.

"Hey, are you Yugi?"

The four of them looked up to see the new girl standing over them. She was still chewing her gum. She was looking at them waiting for them to answer her question.

'Yes, I am Yugi," he answer, "Why? Did you want to duel?"

"Oh no," she said quickly waving him off and pulling up a chair and sitting down with the group.

"Than why asked?" asked Joey glaring at Nikki as she grabbed a hold of his can of pop.

"You see, my grandfather is Detective David Bladen and I am sure you heard the news this morning," she said taking a slip of 'her' pop.

The four of them just looked at her with an eyebrow raise. They didn't understand what she was saying. She spied that they were having trouble understanding what she was saying. Sighing, she dug around her bag and pulled out a paper from that morning paper. Their eyes widen at the title of the news;Man kills local woman. Joey grabbed a hold the paper and started to read it over the article.

"You aren't serious!" shouted Joey as he slammed the paper down on to the table.

"Joey, what is it?" asked Tea.

Joey didn't answer as he felled down the seat and handed her the paper. She read over the paper and soon her eyes started to weld up. Yugi knew that the news wasn't good. Tea had finish the paper and handed it over to him. Soon, he found out it was that bad. Ms. Taylor was dead; one of their dearest friend's parents was dead. Yugi knew that his feeling about something bad was right.

"Why did you tell us that?" asked Yugi looking at Nikki.

"Well, you see my Grandpa is the Detective on the case," said Nikki.

"So, it was him that called me this morning," comment Joey.

"Right, he was calling to check up on Tristan after last night," said Nikki, "He gave him both of your phone numbers of places where he could be contacted."

"But Tristan didn't come to my house last night," said Yugi.

"Right, so I want to know where he is for my Grandpa," said Nikki.

"Well, I hadn't see him since yesterday," said Duke, "I don't know where he could be."

Yugi didn't know want to think now. Tristan was missing now. With the death of his mom, he must be feeling really bad right then. It wasn't right for him to be alone right now. Yugi just hope that he wasn't going to do something stupid.

_>Yugi, are you all right?>_

_/I'm fine, it's Tristan that I am worry about/_

_>Yes, I fear for him too. It seems strange for him to disappear, yet it is understandable with the lost of his mother, but what of his father?>_

_/He die when Tristan was a kid. He doesn't like to talk about it much/_

_>I see…Yugi?>_

_/Yeah/_

_>Did you feel anything weird last night?>_

_/Um…Maybe, not sure. Why? Did you/_

_>Perhaps, but now with Tristan gone…I think it may be connected to him>_

_/What? How so/_

_>No clue, but we must fine Tristan. This is when he needs his friends the most>_

_/Right/_

"So, why are you tracking down Tristan?" asked Tea.

Nikki just gave her a sly grin, "He thinks that this link with some criminal organization calling themselves DOOM. He believes they have some sort of connection to Paradise Inc, but as yet to prove it. I want to help him in his case as a payment for letting me crash with him while my parents do their things in Paris."

Duke wave his hands in front of his face in the 'hold it' motion, "Your grandfather believes that one of the world leading business is in league with some petty thief."

"Yup, I really don't know why, but I believe him," said Nikki, " So are you four going to help me or not?"

"I'm in! Anything to find Tristan!" shouted Joey.

"If the mutt in, so am I," said Duke before Joey tackled him to the ground.

"Me too," pipe up Tea.

"Same here," agree Yugi, "But we better see your grandfather to check if he has anything to say to us about helping him."

"Don't worry about it," said Nikki, "If anything he will be glad to have the extra hands."

"Question," said Joey.

"What is it?" asked Nikki, rolling her eyes.

"Ya never put a guy in a coma, did ya?" he asked, not knowing if that was true or not.

Nikki just chuckle as she rose from her seat ,"Guess you will have to find out," she said as she walked away.

_**Bladen's Residence**_

Detective Bladen moaned as he ran through his hair. Last night was just too stressful for him to take. First, there was the Taylor's murder, then three duelists were found unconscious around the city. He slowly drank his coffee as he re-read his notes. There was something going on here, he just knew. He just wished that he could have gotten a hold of Tristan Taylor. Maybe the kid could have given some clues about his mother's murder and her relationship with him.

No, he wouldn't, finally thought Bladen as he rubbed his eyes to stay awake. There was nothing connecting her with this Mr. John Keystone, nothing at all. According to her neighbors, she was far too busy with work and her youngest child to have a boyfriend. Mr. Keystone lived on the other side of town, no job. There was no line to the two. The captain told him to give it a rest since they had the murder's body, but Bladen couldn't. Something was making no sense.

"Grandpa, I'm home!" shouted the cheerful voice of his granddaughter coming through the door, "I brought help."

Bladen could help but moan at this. While he could use the help, he couldn't make do with her kind of help. The girl met well, but sometimes got a little overbroad. He got up from the table and could hear several young voices in the hallway. He knew at least she had made some friends if they were willing to go through her plans. In came the group of five into the kitchen.

"So, who do we have here?" asked Bladen, looking around the group.

"Guys, this is my grandfather, Detective David Bladen," said Nikki pointing to Bladen, "Grandpa, This is Yugi Motou, Joey Wheeler, Tea Garden and Duke Delvin."

Bladen's eyebrow rose a bit at the sound of two familiar names; Yugi and Joey. Those were the names that Taylor boy gave him last night. He should have know, Nikki must have ear dropped on his conversation with Ms. Lawson. Now, she brought him the best help he could use for.

"Well, it nice to see Nikki made some friends so fast,' he said with a chuckle.

"Have you found Tristan yet, Detective Bladen?" asked Yugi.

Bladen shook his head no, "I afraid we had other problems to deal with. I tried to track him down, but I have had no luck so far."

"Too bad," mumble Tea, her face dropping.

"Well, have no fear," said Nikki, trying to cheer her up, "You have the best man on the job, right Grandpa?"

"You have my word that I will find your friend," said Bladen.

"Thank you," said Yugi, "But, is there anything we can do to help?"

"Make a list of all the place you would fine him, then look in them. Ask everyone if they seen him lately," said Bladen, somewhat please that Tristan had such caring friends.

"Alright, Team Find Tristan, let's move!" order Joey as he about-faced and started to head back to the door, but slam into the wall.

Bladen just sigh at this. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to invole these childern in his case.

_**Base of the Orichalcos**_

Tristan looked out the window of the airplane. All morning he only saw nothing but water and water. He didn't know how long it been since he ate anything or use the bathroom. Those things really weren't need with him. All was on his mind was his mom and how he could his revenge on the world. The anger of all of mankind was growing. He would do anything to stop them and their evil ways. Dartz hadn't said anything during entire trip. There was nothing but silence between the two of them, which was ok with Tristan. That when he saw it dead in front of him.

There in front of him was this large island. It was like a fairy like island from a storybook. The buildings were all cover with moss and gray stone. It looked over thousands years old. Slowly, the plan started to come down and landed on to a build on port. Tristan was just amazed at the sight of it as he stepped out of the plane even up close.

"Wow," stated Tristan.

Dartz didn't say anything as he started to walk down the streets of this city. Tristan quickly followed behind him, not wanting to be left behind. He could only guess that one could get lost within this place. So, the two of them made their way to the middle of the city. There in the middle was this large temple that looked like a castle at first look. Tristan just looked at it in amazement.

"Is this the new guy?" asked a voice from in front of them.

Tristan looked a head to see three men in front of him. They all looked like they were from some kind of biker gang. The one that talked to him was the shortest of the group with brown hair to match Yugi. Next to him was a blond guy that makes the governor of California look like a girly man and was red head that at first Tristan thought was a girl, but at a longer look wasn't. Which was hard enough since they all had on sunglasses in the middle of the night, while the Australian who had talk to him had on goggle. This must be the other Dartz was talking about.

"Ah, I see that you are all back from your missions successful," said Dartz as he walked by them

"Yes, Master Dartz," said the blond, with a bow.

Without a second glance, Dartz started to continue to walk inside the building. The three guys followed him with Tristan behind. He wanted to know what was going on here. He wanted to know what this place was and who these other guys were. Soon enough, they had entered a room. Candles suddenly were light themselves as the group came to a stop. Tristan saw this huge three-headed snake in the middle of this alter. What was this he had step into? That is when Dartz turned to him.

"Let me introduce you to the family," said Dartz as he pointed to his private biker gang, "This is Raphael, Alistair and Varon, members of the Orichalcos. Men, this is out newest member if he pass the test which I have full faith that he will, Tristan."

Varon just scoffed, "Doesn't look much like a fighter," he said.

Tristan just glared at him. He just met the guy and didn't like his tone. He just figured it was because he didn't know him. If he did, well he would have know better than to mess with him. Darts didn't seems to pay much attention to Varon's comment. He walked over and pulled out something that Tristan couldn't make out.

"Now, my child," said Dartz as he looked at Tristan, " I have one thing to ask of you."

"What's that?" asked Tristan, hoping it wasn't like cutting off a finger or something.

"First, let me explain our origination. I have gathered the strongest of the Pure Souls to help save all of mankind, which is all that you see before you. But, to destroy to souls of evil, we must awaken the Great Beast. Only it can truly cleanse the world of the darkness, but it needs one thing. To awaken the Great Beast, we must go out and capture souls through the Seal of Orichalcos. Only with enough souls and the three champions own souls can the Great Beast awaken," said Dartz.

Tristan may have no show it, but he was surprise. These guys were catching souls with this seal thingy to feed some giant monster. He didn't know what to think about it. On one side, they were hurting innocence people for their goals. On the other side, it was to clean the world, beside those souls caught must be evil. Slowly, Tristan convince himself that this was for the best, that he was going to do the right thing in the end.

"Now, there is a catch. You must duel the person to gain their soul, for you see my child the only way for you to use the Seal of Orichalcos is to play it in a duel. Only if you win the duel, shall you gain the vile soul. But, if you should lost, your own soul shall be given to the Great Beast," continue Dartz.

He gulped. Tristan didn't know that little fact. Well, it was to happen in this kind of thing. Well, he would do it. It was the least he could do to avenge his mom and dad. Dartz stepped forward. In his hand was a necklace. On it was this small green stone on it. Tristan could feel something kind of energy coming from it. Also in his hand was a blank Duel Monster card. He wondered what that was for. Well, he was bought to find out soon enough.

"Now that I told you this, are you willing to join us? To lose all ties to the outside world and your weakness to gain the full power of the Orichalcos and save humankind?" asked Dartz.

"Yes," said Tristan, feeling more right about this choice then anything in his life.

"Excellent, now for the final test," said Dartz, "I must find if the Orichalcos believe you are worthy. While I believe you are, it might not so. If you should fail, your soul will be captured, you understand, my child?"

"I understand," said Tristan, nodding his head.

"Takes bets he fails," mumble Varon.

"He won't," said Raphael, with his arms cross.

The Aussie just looked at the large fellow, "What makes you said that, mate?"

Raphael just glared at him through his sunglasses, "Master Dartz brought him in himself," he said.

"He isright," said Alistair, "Dartz wouldn't go out of his way to bring in someone that he didn't feel would be a Pure."

"Whatever," mumble Varon.

Dartz looked at his troops, "Could you please leave us?"

The three of them bow their heads and quietly left the room. Tristan could feel somewhat nervous about the whole thing now. He didn't really have a clue of who this guy was. Also, he did know what this Great Beast was. Dartz stepped up and warped one hand around his own green stone around his neck.

"This will hurt fora bit, but it shall be worth it, my child," answer Dartz as he raised his middle and forefinger to Tristan's forehead.

Suddenly, Tristan felt this surging pain coursing through his entire body. It like every one of his nerves was being touch with a hot iron poker at the same time. He felled to the ground as he tried to breath, to live through this. There was this burning feeling on his forehead that hurt the worst. What had he done? He couldn't do this? There was no way he could? But…he had too. Tristan had to get back at them. They took his family away. They left him alone. He was all by himself. Now, he finally had a purpose in life. He would clean this world of its filth. He would bring it back to peace. He would do anything, even if it met taking the souls of his former friends. Finally, the pain had vanished from his body. Tristan slowly moved back on to his feet. There was new feeling he had in hiss body. It was like a new power was running threw his blood. This must be the power of the Orichalcos that Dartz had mention.

Dartz smiled as his newest soldier from the Orichalcos stood on to his feet. He knew that he was right in his choice for the boy. Tristan looked up to see Dartz was holding out the necklace and a new card. On the card was a six-point star symbol on it. He could only guess that was the Seal of Orichalcos.

"This is a piece of the Orichalcos stone. It is the key to active the seal," he said as he looped it around Tristan's neck, "and here is your Seal of Orichalos. Welcome to our family, Tristan."

Tristan looked down at the card and the piece of stone. He never felt so belong before. Here he was want and need. Not like when he was around the others. They never need him. They just kept him around just because they felt sorry for him. Well, that ends now. Next time they see him, he would take their soul and feed it to the Great Beast.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the review with the very fast time it took me to type up chapter 3, which was only xXxkIkOkEnxXx this time around. I would really like it if more people would review it, please. Look, I even asked nicely.

Now, a few points. One, I can't write duels to save my life. They are just too hard for me to do. So, I will be trying to dodge them. If I have to write a duel, while it will suck. Also, I will try and write this like from the TV show, but it won't be very good. So, it may go off track here and there. And could someone tell me the dragons' names. Yes, I am that stupid.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If it did Bandit Keith would have never been on the show, but die a slowly and painful death and never to seen again. And this will be the last update for a month. So you better like even thougth it isn't my best work. DAMN DUEL!

_**080**_

_**One Month Later**_

Yugi laid on his bed staring up the ceiling. He just couldn't believe that Tristan hadn't been seen for over a month. The police had given up on their search for him in belief that he was dead. Well, he didn't believe that nor did the rest of the gang. They have been spent every free moment looking around town; follow every lead they could come across. So far they didn't have any luck. It seems he just dropped from the face of the earth. On top of this, he just couldn't help but continue to have this bad feeling. For some reason he believe it seems to be connected to the Duelists that were falling unconscious all over not just in the city, but the world.

_/Yami, do you think someone is causing this/_

_I just don't know, but I think so _

_/Is it an other take over the world scheme or something else/_

_Something else I believe. I feel there some kind of dark energy out there. It started after we receiver our dragon. I believe they are connect to those strange lights we saw _

_/I just don't want any more people hurt. I just hope we will be able to stop it/_

_Don't worry, we shall defeat this new evil and find Tristan _

_/I just hope you are right/_

_Just have faith and believe in the goodness in man's heart and everything will turn out for the best. Count on it _

_**Paradise Inc HQ…**_

Dartz was standing in the middle of his office looking out the huge window in his mortal clothing. Below him were all the stupid mortals that didn't have a clue of what they were getting into. He smirked as soon the Great Beast would be awaken then it would be too late. The world shall be clean of all the filth. But of course, he would need that Pharaoh's soul from the Puzzle and the other souls that carry the dragons. But, that why he had the DOOM Bikers to take care of them. Soon a young lady entered his office.

"Mr. Dartz, they are all here and ready to met with you," she announced.

He smiled, "Ah, thank you Sara," he said as he started to head to boardroom.

"Oh, Mr. Dartz," said Sara as she came behind in the hallway, "That detective called again, what shall I tell him?"

Dartz frown. It was that Bladen man again. The detective was getting on the last of his nerves. He kept calling him, asking all this questions, question about DOOM itself. No one would have guess that Dartz had connections to it, but this old man. He didn't know how he would have guess, but the detective was getting too close to the truth. Maybe it was time for someone to take care of the old man.

"Tell him that I will call him back," said Dartz as he open the doors.

Sara nodded her head as she turned back around and started to go back to her desk. Dartz smiled as he entered the door to see four Bikers of the Orichalcos sitting there. Waiting for him. Raphael was standing off to the side, looking like his regular emotionless self. Varon was sitting down at the large table with his feet on the table. He was chatting to the group, saying what ever came into that head of his. Alistair was a little ways from Varon. The red head was trying his very best just to ignore the hot head Aussie and wasn't successful. That comes to their newest associate, Tristan.

While, it was only be a month, he seems to fit in with the rest of the bikers. He was sporting the gang's biker look with his own leather jacket with a red muscle shirt under it. He was trying hard it seems to be not to jumped out at Varon and hurt him. With, Tristan's past experiences with Joey, it has seems to have gained him the habit of attacking those kinds with a big mouth.

"Ah, I see that you all have arrive," said Dartz as he took his place at the head of the table.

"Why did ya calls us here?" asked Varon, placing his feet down.

"Can't you kept that mouth of your shut for a second!" shouted Alistair, about to break.

"What if I don't?" sneered back Varon.

"I'll make you stop," said Raphael, as he took a seat down, "Now, let Master Dartz talk."

That was enough to shut Varon up. Dartz looked around the group and was proud to have selected such a powerful group to be his warriors of DOOM. Even their weakest member was strong enough to take down the likes of a regular duelist with ease.

"I have called you all here to push ahead our most powerful step against those who dare try and stop us," said Dartz, "I shall sent you, my warriors to make yourself know to the Pharaoh and his group. You shall also gain his Gods Cards while in Domino City. I believe one of you shall know how to gain them." He continues looking at Tristan.

"Yeah, I know where he keeps them," said Tristan with a smirked, "right easy picking."

"Also, I want someone take care of a little business with a Detective Bladen. He has been snooping around here too much and for far too long and might draw the public attention to us," said Dartz.

Tristan's ears perked up at the name. That was the guy from the night of his mothers' death. Why would he being snoop around here? He frowned at the thought. He must think that they were doing something evil with all the soul catching. Bladen must think that they were the bad guys. Well, he would learn so enough.

"So, you want me to do the job?" asked Varon with a chuckle.

"No," said Dartz, "I want our newest colleague to take care of him."

"Me?" said Tristan, surprise at the suggestion.

"Him!" shouted Varon just as surprise as Tristan,"He isn't much of a duelist! He only has been able to capture ten souls."

"Hey, I am good duelist!" respond Tristan.

"Will you two calm down? I want Tristan to take for the detective because he will be caught off guard, not because I don't trust in your skills, but first grabbed the God Cards. I already have a man in place. He shall follow your orders since you four are my most loyal fighters. Then you may take the detective's soul," said Dartz, "you may leave at once, you are all dismiss."

The four of them rose from their seats and bow to Dartz, "Yes, Master Dartz," they respond as they left the room.

_**Domino City**_

"Well gang, we might as well face the facts. Tristan is gone," mumble Joey as he crash on to the table.

The five of them were gather around a table at a diner. They were talking about the latest on their searching for their friend. Finally, the stream seemed to have given on them. No one had seen Tristan since the day after his mom die. It was like he has didapper into thin air. They just hated the thought of giving up on Tristan, but there was no luck for any of them.

"Man, I just thought for sure we would have found him by now," said Tea.

"Me too," mumble Yugi.

"There has to be something we missed," said Nikki, "Something we over looked."

"Sorry, but we triple check everything,' said Duke, "Tristan hadn't been seen in the city of over a month. He must have let town."

"There is no way! He would have told somebody, called anyone," stated Joey.

"You are right, Joey," said Tea, "But, who know what he was thinking when he was told his mother was dead. He could have done anything right then to stop his pain."

Yugi looked at his watch for the time. It was 8:56 now. He really didn't realize it was getting that late. Then again, they have been spending a lot of time on their search. He took another slip of his drink to help him think some more.

"Maybe we should try again tomorrow," he offered, "We all need some sleep."

"But, what can we use? We have nothing," moaned Joey, trying hard not to rip his hair out.

They sat in silence. Each of them was just feeling rotten to have given up on their friend. Suddenly, Nikki's cell phone started to ring. She pulled out and answered it. After a few moments, she hang up on it and had this pale look on her face.

"What wrong?" asked Tea.

"That was Grandpa," she answer, "The Kame Game Shop was just broken into!"

The four teens' mouth dropped. Quickly, they ran out of the diner and head straight to the shop. Yugi's mind was all in a panic. He could only hope that his own Grandpa was ok. He didn't want to go through another Duelist Kingdom again. Soon enough, the five of them came up to the game shop. There in front of it was Detective Bladen talking with Mr. Motuo. Yugi ran over to his grandfather.

"Grandpa, are you ok," asked Yugi as he gave his grandpa a hug.

"I'm fine, they just tried to break through your room," said Mr. Motou.

"Did they take anything?" asked Yugi.

"I not sure," answer Mr. Motuo, now puzzle, "I could only guess that creep was only in your room for a minute before I came banging in. Scared him off, I did."

Yugi quickly ran up to his room. He was only thinking the worst. They wouldn't be after what he think they were after. He was only up there for a few minuets before he came back down stairs. They all saw that somber look on his face and knew something was not right.

"Yug, what did they take?" asked Joey.

"The…God Cards," he said, "They knew where they were and took the Three Egyptian God Cards!"

The group gasped except for Nikki and Detective Bladen. They didn't know about the power of the God Cards. They were still new to this whole thing. They didn't know of the power and the danger of these three cards and what they could cause for the world.

"What are these God Cards?" asked Bladen, pulling out another piece of paper from his notebook.

"Only the most powerful cards in the history of Duel Monsters. Yug won them in Battle City. They have the power to take over the world!" shouted Joey starting to panic if only Duke didn't slapped him out of it.

"So, the only thing taken was a few ultra rare Duel Monster Cards," said Bladen, making sure he had this right.

Yugi nodded his head, "I had them hidden under my floorboard near my bed. No one knew about it."

"Well, someone did," mumble Nikki, "They only had one to two minutes to grabbed the cards and escape."

Yugi started to worry more. The God Cards were out there in who knows hands and they could be using them for some evil plan or something. Slowly, he started to think back of who knew where they were. He placed them under that board so that they were out of sight. It was after school and it was Friday. The gang was going to go and do some gaming at the arcade. Tea, Joey and Tristan were in his room when he pulled out the box to make sure the cards were still in there. Then he put it back in its place.

" Well, I have to get back to the station. If your cards are found, give me a call," said Bladen as he turned and started to head back to his car, "Don't stay out too late, sweetie."

Nikki blushed as she waved good-bye, "I won't."

"Don't worry Yug," said Joey as he looked down at his little depressed friend, "We'll get them back."

"Everyone, why do you come inside and have some tea to help calm your nerves," said Mr. Motou.

The group of them dragged themselves into the kitchen and sat down. They were all miserable by now. It seems nothing was going right for them lately. First, Tristan vanished and they couldn't find out where he when off to. Now, the God Cards were stolen. What was going to happen next? The answer would come soon enough. Right at that moment, the phone started to ring. Yugi rose from his seat and walked right over to it and answered it.

"Hello, Motou residence,"

"Missing something?" came the voice on the other line.

"Where are the God Cards?" demand Yugi, almost shouting into the phone.

"If you want them back so badly, you are going to have to duel from them," respond the voice as he gave the location of Yugi was suppose to go.

"Yugi, who was that?" asked Tea.

Yugi handed up the phone and looked at his friends. They all had this worry look on their face from when he burst out over the phone. He sighed and sat down. It was better to tell them what he had to do.

_**Bladen Residence**_

Bladen climbed up the long staircase to his apartment. It was getting too late for his liking and with all these double sifts he had pulling at the station. It would be nice to have the house to himself. Nikki was out with her new friends and he would be with a nice cup of tea. Finally. He reached the door and reach for his keys. Just as he touched the doorknob, but found it to be open.

"That is not right," he mumbled to himself for he always locked the door.

His hand reach for his hostler and touch his firearm. He pushed open the door and took a step in. If there were still anyone inside here, they would be sorry for breaking into his home.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to get here?" came a voice from inside.

Detective Bladen turned to see someone was seating on his couch. It wasn't anyone; it was Tristan Taylor, that kid that was missing for over a month. There seemed something different from the last time they had met. He seemed to be more serious about something. Bladen wonder how he got inside his home without a key.

"Tristan! How did you get inside my home?" demand Bladen.

Tristan just chuckle, "You are the detective," he said, "You figure it out."

The older gentleman could tell that this boy wasn't going to be easy to figure out. Something just didn't seem right with him. Bladen notice that the young man had a duel disk on his arm. It was almost the same to those use during Battle City, but different. It was a grayish green with a malicious shape to it and strange black marking on it.

"Tristan, where have you been? Your friends have been worry about you," asked Bladen, seeing if this smaller question would ease him into a line of questioning.

Tristan snorted at the comment, "Like I could less what those guys think," he said then stood up on his feet and glared at the detective, "Now, listen to me. You are going to duel me now, got that?"

"What? How dare you! You break into my home and act like this. Now demand I duel you. No, I will not," said Bladen, getting sick of this game.

"I don't think you have a choice, old man," said Tristan, his voice raising in anger, "You are going to duel me or some people will have to deal with your precious granddaughter, now you wouldn't like that would you?"

Bladen's face fell. He could tell Tristan would make do well on to his threat. There was something wrong with the boy. He change so much in a month. Even though, Bladen only met the boy once he heard enough from his friends that this wasn't him. Who or what did this to him? Well, Bladen had no choice in the matter. He couldn't let him hurt Nikki.

"Fine," he said reaching for a desk draw and pulling out a box. Inside it was a Duel Monster deck that Nikki gave him for his birthday three months ago. She got him some cards so that they could do something together since her parents were never around to do anything with her. Tristan smirked in victory as he headed to the door.

"We better do this outside," he said with a chuckle, "This could get messy."

_**Downtown Domino, Three hours later…**_

Yami quickly watch as the symbol on the ground started to disappear under his feet. It started to get small and found itself under the feet on his opponent. He had just won the duel against this fellow but the skin of his teeth. The man used a card that he had never seen before in all his duels or heard of; The Seal of Orichalcos. This one card had almost lost the duel for him, but the pharaoh had over came it, even with Obelisk the Tormentor against him.

Suddenly, the seal surround the man and a bright green light appear from inside it, Yami could hear his screams as something happen to him. Soon enough, the man's body collapse to the ground, his soul taken. Yami had never seen anything like the Seal of Orichalcos before. What ever it was, it was as most powerful as his Millennium Puzzle. The gang ran up to him, as they could enter the seal once the card was played.

"Well, it looked like you won this one," called down a voice from above.

The group looked up to see the three biker boys. They appear above the area of the duel just as it started. They just stood there, not seeming to care about their fallen comrade.

"What do ya think ya are doing?" demand Joey.

"You will find out soon enough,' said the blond man.

"Where are the rest of the God Cards!" shouted Yami.

"What do you think? We have them mate," chuckle the brunette as he held up the last two cards in his hand.

"Hand them back! They don't belong to you!" shouted Tea.

Suddenly, there came a roaring sound. The five of them turned around to see someone riding right at them. He was going at top speeds and showed no signs of slowing down. Quickly, they dove out of the way of the motorcycle. The driver came to a stop in front of body of the soulless man and reach down to his duel disk. Yami knew at once what he was after.

"You leave Obelisk alone!" he sounded.

The biker chuckle from behind his helmet and pulled out the card, "I think you have more important matter to get to," he said.

Yami looked at him. There was something familiar about his voice. He just couldn't make head or tails of it. Suddenly the other three bikers jumped off their own platform with their own bikers and roar out of the area. Joey and Duke tried to run after the four of them, but on those machines, they were long gone.

"Damn it!" shouted Joey, "Sorry we couldn't stop them."

"It ok," he said, "I have a feeling that won't be the last we heard of them."

"What now?" asked Duke.

"Maybe we should head to my apartment," suggested Nikki, "It is pretty close and Grandpa might what to know about the cards. Also on the way you guys can explain this whole thing about Yugi somehow transforming into a another person over 5,000 years old, because I am lost in this."

Yami nodded his head in agreement, "I'm sure that we can answer your question to the best of our ability. Now, we must be going."

"First, we better some help for this guy," said Tea looking at the unconscience man on the ground as she started to dail 911.

Soon enough and 30 minutes later, the gang had finally made it to Nikki's apartment. The police sure did have a lot of question about finding the body. Yugi hated to lied to the police, but it was the only way. It wasn't like that some kind of ancient magic took his soul away after he lose the duel. Then again, after those monster sighting they maybe qould have believe it, but unlikely. Most of the people in town believe that was cause by Kaiba Corp and their holograms.

"Come on, you guys," said Nikki as she urged them up the stairs.

"I…never thought….there would be so many stairs," whimper Joey as he almost collapse once they reach the top.

"You are…such a …bady," responded Duke, not wanting to show his own weakness.

"Why..you," threaten Joey

"Why is your door open?" asked Tea.

They all looked to see indeed the door to the Bladen's apartment was open. "I don't know," siads Nikki, soundly a little worry.

Slowly the group entered the apartment. First, the boys enter with Joey and Duke in the lead. The girls quickly follow them inside. Once in, they found that no one seem to be inside. Nikki ran into the apartment and started to call out for her Grandpa. Yugi couldn't help but have a bad feeling. He realize that he was right by Nikki's screams.

"What is it!" shouted Tea as the group follow where the screams came from.

There laying on the group was Detective Bladen. Nikki was holding his head up in her lap, tears rolling down her cheeks. In her hand was a crumble up piece of paper. Tea walked over and tried her best to comforted Nikki.

"What happen here?" asked Yugi.

"They…They took his…soul," sobbed Nikki, "DOOM took my Grandpa's soul!"


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, I will like to thank the one person that review...I know people read this.** I know you are out there! REVIEW!** Is that so much to ask for? I blame the section. Too many stories going at once. Tell me if you agree with that.

Anyway, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, Bakura would have show up alot more in Waking the Dragons.

* * *

_**Bladen's Residence**_

"What are we going to do!" shouted Joey.

Here they were in the middle of the Bladen's apartment where they have discover Detective Bladen's unconscious body. Tea had all ready take Nikki out of the room. The poor girl was in a mess at the finding of her grandfather. Yugi could relate after his own grandpa's soul was capture by Pegasus. The problem was that they didn't know who this new enemy was or why they were capturing souls. The only clue was it had to with a beast that they were trying to awaken.

"Will you calm down," hissed Duke, "You are going to make things worst."

Yugi looked down at the piece of paper Nikki had given him. She said she found it on top of Bladen's body. It was all crumple up, but he could still make out the message on it.

_Dear Pharaoh and Friends:_

_If you are reading this that you have won your duel. Congrats on such a sucker win. It shall be the last one you ever have. I'm writing to you now to tell you that the Great Beast is going to raise and clean the filth from mankind and there is nothing you can do to stop us. By now, you have seen what we are capable of doing. You must figure that you can win and good always win. News Flash! Not going to happen this for you are the evil one, you are the one that must be destroy. I will not allow you, Pharaoh to put more evil and hate into this world any more. So, until we met again on the field of battle._

"This guy is a whacko," said Joey as he looked at the letter.

"For once I will have to agree with you," said Duke, "These bikers guys really don't seem to have all their screws tightly on."

"What I don't understand it why go for Mr. Bladen and not your grandpa, Yug," said Joey, "I mean, I don't want his soul taken again, it just makes sense to go for you."

Yugi nodded his head, "I know, if they were after the Pharaoh, they would have gone for someone close to him. While, Mr. Bladen is a friend, going for Grandpa would have a likely choice."

"Well, they must have had a good reason," mumble Duke, "But we better get him it the hospital. It not good to leave him here."

"Yeah," agreed Joey, "Let's get him on the bed."

Joey and Duke place Bladen on their shoulders. Slowly, they carried the older man to his room with Yugi behind him. That is when something fell to the ground from the detective's hand. Yugi looked down to see it a piece of paper and the Duel Monster card Cyber Commander. The young boy wonder why Detective would have a Duel Monster card in his hand. He guessed that he was force into a duel, but why hold on to this card. He looked at the piece of paper and saw that there was a message on it. On the paper was written DOOM Tri and some weird letter that looked like a Z or S

_Yugi do you know what that means?_

_/I don't know, Yami. I think Mr. Bladen was trying to leave us message before he lost his soul. /_

_What was he trying to tell us? Maybe the identity of whoever took his soul._

_/That could be it, but why/_

_I take it maybe he knew him and that he was trying to warn us._

_/Why would he tried to warn us? I really don't see the point. /_

_Maybe because we would know who this guy is as well_

_/I guess, then if we do we better be on our guard and watch for anything out of place. /_

"Hey, Yug the ambulance is going to be here in a moment," called out Joey.

Yugi quickly pocket the card and paper. He could tell the others later. They would help him figure it out. He walked over to join his friends and wait for the ambulance to come.

**San Diego**

The lights were all on as Tristan travel down the streets. It was only three hours since he left Domino City. While he was dead tried the power of the Orichalcos kept him going. He had to continue on with his duties, this was not the time to go soft. Still, the thought of seeing Yugi and the gang again was still in his head. Part of him was feeling somewhat guilty of doing what he did. Yugi had shown him where the Gods Cards were as a vouch of trust. He trusted Joey, Tea and himself to keep their location a secret, and Tristan broke it. Let most of him told him that is was the right thing to do. This own thing was still new to him

Tristan just couldn't believe he was doing this. He had joined a group that was trying to save the world…from his old friends. He couldn't believe that the spirit in the puzzle was responsible for all the darkness and evil in the world. In some way it made sense. Everything strange that had happened to him was because of that damn puzzle. Once they awaken that Great Beast, he was going too glad enough to melt that stupid thing. Still, there was just a part of him that was feeling sorry for having to attack his friends. Dartz said that because he knew them for a long time, that why it as going to be hard even though they have been using him.

Well, he soon enough got over it. Tristan had learned so much in his time with the Orichalcos that he couldn't have learned from Yugi or Joey. He could still remember the first time he played the Seal of Orichalcos in a duel. He could feel the amazing power coming from it. It was like nothing could stop him at all, like he was immortal. The way he could control his monster and wipe that poor sap lifepoints within ten turns. Then the proud feeling he got when he returned with the soul card. It was like he was king of the world, he got such a high from it. The Orichalcos gave him such power that Tristan couldn't never dream of.

Soon, his bike came to a stop. Tristan lifted off his helmet and looked at the building. It was the latest in Dueling Clubs in the city. It was his job to take out as many duelists before things became to hot for him. This place brought a lot of people and he just couldn't get caught just yet. Flipping on his sunglasses, Tristan stepped within the club His piece of the Orichalcos, around his neck, was sparkling in the neon lights. At first entrance, he tried to hold his breath. There was so much cigarette smoke in the air. Bright lights would have blind him if he didn't have on the sunglasses. Yelling was all around and people shouting anything that was in the human language. Tristan push anyone in his way as he made his way to the private duel booths. There were arenas in the open that allow people to watch duels, the kind from Duelist Kingdom. The ones Tristan wanted were the ones out of the public's eye. That way no one would be able to catch on to him and he would be able to take at least three to five souls.

Walking a little more to he back, Tristan came to the sign-up desk. Sitting at it was a bored looking woman. She was tapping her pen on the table with her right hand as the left one played with one of her blench blond curls. Tristan stepped forward and let out a cough. Lifting her head up, she looked at him.

"How can I help ya?" she asked.

"I here to for some private duels," said Tristan as he laid down the admission fee.

She counted the bills and nodded her head in agreement than point to a couch "Sit down and we'll tell you when you can start."

Tristan walked over and sat down. Playing with his duel dick, he just waited for his opponent. There was no need to rush this. He had all the time in the world. What was unknown to him was that someone had spotted him. This was someone that knew who he was and knew that he was suppose to be missing. Pulling out a cell phone, a number was quickly dial and started to ring. It was early in the morning in Japan, but there was the chance that Joey was awake.

"Hello Joey, Its Mai. Sorry for calling you at …anyway; I'm calling about Tristan. You told me that he was missing, right? Well, I just found him. Yeah, right here in San Diego…Calm down, Joey. No, I hadn't talk to him yet…He waiting at one of these private dueling booths…No, I don't know why, he just is….I'll go over and talk to him…Call back in half a hour… That way if I am still talking to him, he won't be able to skip out in talking to you…Yeah, I know I am the best. Talk to you in a few, bye," said the blond duelist as she hanged up her phone.

It had been a while since Mai had saw Joey and them since Battle City. She kind of wanted to forget the whole thing. The whole Shadow Realm scared the living day lights out of her. Once a week, she still had nightmares of the whole thing. Being trapped with the hourglass, the sand pouring on to. Even thought she was prefect save, Mai still felt the danger. Now, just two weeks ago, Joey had contacted her out of the blue. He seems so worry by the tone of his voice over the phone. He told her about Tristan and while she really didn't know him the best out of the group, her heart went out to him. It wasn't easy to lose a parent. Joey had asked her if by any chance she had seen him, she hadn't. To make her blond friend at ease, Mai told him that she would get an eye out of him. She never would have thought to actually find him, in a duel club of all places.

Getting from her table, Mai started to walk over to him. There seem to something different about him. She saw the duel disk on his arm and could help but wonder where he had gotten that from. There was nothing like it on the store selves. He hadn't saw her yet. Tristan was too busy thinking about the quickest way to end a duel. He wanted to get out of this place fast. Not really his ideal place to be. It just got the job done.

"Tristan," came a voice from in front of him.

He quickly looked up to see Mai Valentine. His eyes widen at realizing that someone he knew at found him. In a flash, he rose to his feet. He just had to get out of here and now. If she told anybody that he was here, they would come and get him. That would blow the whole mission. Mai just looked at him. He was scared about something went she talked to him. What was it he had to worry about? It wasn't like she was going to hurt him; she only wanted to ask why he was half way around the world.

"Mai?" he stutter finally.

"Glad to see you remember my name," she smirked at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Dueling, but the more important question is why you are here? Joey was pretty upset when he called me. Everyone is. What are you doing here?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Tristan had no clue of how to do this. On one hand, he could run for it, but she would hunt him down. Mai was bought to tell the gang being here. What was worst if the others found out him running away. Varon wouldn't let him live this down. There was only one way for him to win this, and it wasn't something he would regret. Looking down at her own wrist, Tristan wasn't surprise to fid that she had her Battle City duel disk with her. A smile came across his face.

"Would about we talk things over a duel?" he asked.

Mai arched her eyebrows. She didn't even know that Tristan duel. There was in the Cyber World, but he had to. To duel for fun, now that was new. It was the way he looked as he asked her was what made her feel uneasy. He had this feeling of coldness around him, ice cold. There was no feeling in his tone. Still, there was nothing wrong with a straight duel between friends, right?

"Sure, why not," agreed Mai.

"Great," said Tristan as he started to walk towards one of the private booths, 'I am sure this will be one you will never forget."

That comment made Mai feel a little uneasy when he said that. She just didn't know why. The two made their way to a booth in the far back. It was pretty decent size, enough for the holograms to fit themselves in. They exchange deck and shuffle. Mai had no clue about what kind of cards Tristan would have. He had seen her deck countless of times, so he had the advance in that. She was just tempt to sneak a peek. Finally, they were really to start things off.

"Ladies first," said Tristan.

"Fine, I'll play Harpie Lady in defense mode, then laid two cards face down," said Mai, "now answer my question and tell me why you are here?"

Tristan chuckle as he pulled out his cards, "I'm just here on business,' he said, "And I'll summon Ax Raider in attack mode and I activate a card you should have, Harpy Feather Duster,"

Mai could do nothing against the force of the magic as it came out and destroy her Mirror Force and Crystal Wall trap cards. How could he have such a rare magic card? She had a hard time herself to gain her own one. Tristan just looked at her. He still had the smile on his face. It was like he knew that he was going to win this. Mai wasn't going to go down without a fight. Now there was nothing stopping him, Tristan launch his Ax Raider, destroying her Harpie Lady. Good thing for her it was in defense mode.

"Are you done?" asked Mai.

"Yeah, you can go," chuckle Tristan.

Mai frown as she draw her next card. She needed a way to gain the upper hand. He only had the one card on the field. Looking at her own cards, there was one that could do the job to get rid of it. Even, if it was only temporally.

"I'll lay one card face down and one in defense mode," she said, "That will end my turn, but not yet…you have to tell me what kind of business you are on and why you hadn't even talk to your friends of a month."

"Aren't we little miss nosey," chuckle Tristan.

"Enough of this Tristan, something is wrong with you," comment Mai.

"Now how would you know about that?" counter Tristan as his eyes narrow down on to Mai, "You don't know the first thing about me, Mai."

There was nothing she could say to that. It was true; she didn't know the first thing about him. The only thing Mai actually knew was that he was friends with Yugi and Joey. That had to mean that he was a nice guy at heart. That was it.

"Fine, I'll tell you," he said as he drew another card. A grin slowly climbed on to his face. That must have been a good card, "Just the card I need. It time to make your maker Mai Valentine. I play the all powerful Seal of Orichalcos.

He took the card from his hand and place it into the field area slot. The next thing that Mia knew that the whole area was glowing a bright eerie green. A huge star in a circle appear from Winds was coming from all around them. Mai used her arms to shield herself of the force. What was the card he played? She had never heard of this seal card. It must be a rare card. Looking from behind her arms, Mai saw that Tristan had change. The stone around his neck was glowing as brightly as the thing on the ground. The same symbol that was on the ground was right there in the middle of his forehead, glowing. His eyes were glowing a faint red. That feeling of coldness had become more greater. The same thing that happen to Tristan, happen to his Ax Raider. The seal appear and his eyes were glowing blood red. Now, the monster looked more dangerous, more powerful. This could be getting ugly

"What was with that card you play!" shouted Mai.

"I'll tell you, since it doesn't really matter now. This is the Seal of Orichalcos, a very powerful card. It allows all my monster a extra 500 hundred attack points," explain Tristan, "So, now my Ax Raider has 2200 attack points!"

"That is powerful," though Mai, knowing that she never knew a card that could do that. Still, there was something not right about that card.

"Now, to complete my turn, Ax Raider attack her face down card!" order Tristan.

His monster came roaring forward and slash his ax across Mai's monster. It reveal itself s the Wall of Illusion. Mai just grin as at least one thing work towards her favor.

"You just destroy my Wall of Illusion card. When she is attack, the monster attack it is sent back to it's owner's hand," she said.

Tristan glared as he remove his Raider from the field, "Like I care, just get on with your turn."

"I will," said Mai as she drew again, "Graceful Charity, this could work,' she thought.

"I play Graceful Charity, I'll draw three cards, but I have to discard two,"

"I know that,' growled Tristan, "just get on with your turn."

Mai glared at him as she looked down at her cards. The plan was already in play once she discard what she need. Now it was time to take off some of his lifepoints.

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Harpie's Pet Dragon, which in case you miss it, I discard," said Mai with a smile.

"Somehow, I guess you would," chuckle Tristan.

"Then I play another Harpie Lady and now that she is on the field, my dragon gains 300 extra points to his attack,"

"Whoopie,"

Mai frowned at the way Tristan was acting. It was like he didn't care about this duel at all. "Now, Harpie Lady and Harpie's Pet Dragon, attack his lifepoints directly."

The two monsters roared as they sent their attacks toward Tristan. He brace himself to feel the impact of the attack. As the smoke clean, he found himself with only 300 hundred lifepoints left. Like that even matter to him. He was going to finish this in his next turn.

"Had enough or are you going to continue being a jerk?" asked Mai, "I have won, just face it. There is no way that you can you can win, even with that Seal of Orichalcos card. So, you better tell me what is going on now."

Tristan just chuckle at her, then it grew into full blown out laugher. Mai didn't know what was so funny. He was scaring her now. Something very wrong was going on with him.

"Fine, I'll tell you," he answer when he finally calm down, "I'll tell you the whole plan.

"Good,"

"But first, let's ends this," Tristan said with a smirk, "I play the card, Change of Heart and since this allows me to take control of any of your monsters, I think I'll take your Harpie's Pet Dragon.'

Mai could only stand there as her dragon switch to Tristan's side of the field. It just ripped her up inside to see her dragon gain the seal on its forehead and with her Harpie Lady powering u p it, its attacks points were at 2800. That does seem to be the end of his show.

"Next, I'll play M-Warrior 1 in attack mode and with the Seal of Orichalcos, both monster gain 500 attack points,"

She could still win. In total, they would only wipe out only 2900 lifepoints, maybe less if he uses M-Warrior 1 first. She just could understand why he would sent out such a weak monster and not his Ax Raider. He still had that in his hand. Why not use that card.

"Now, the best part of the show, I attach Mega-Morph to Harpie's Pet Dragon. Since I have less lifepoints then you, its allows me to double the attack points of any monster. This makes Harpie' Pet Dragon go from 2800 to a grand total of 5600. But so sad that it will be a little small once I destroy your Harpie with M-Warrior ! Now destroy her monster, M-Warrior-1

Again, Mai had lost another monster to him. Next attack would finish her off. This could be happening. There was no way that he should be this good. She was one of the best, and now to be beaten by a rookie. Talk about not right.

"Now, before I finish you off, Mai, I think I'll let you on to something," said Tristan.

"Like what?" asked Mai, having a bad feeling about this.

"It about the Seal of Orichalcos. You see, I am part of the Knights of the Orichalcos now and its our mission to clean the world of filth as Master Dartz has fortold," he said, 'But, to truly get the job done, we must raise the Great Beast."

"Tristan, what are you talking about? Did you join a cult or something?" asked Mai, "This Dratz guy has brainwashed you! He is ruining your life. All your friends back home are worry about you. You have to call them, to talk to them."

Tristan's face reflected the fury that he feeling, "You are wrong Mai! Master Dratz just showed me the truth. I have joined him of my own free will and never looked back. With the Orichalcos, I will win. Now, it is time for you to give up your soul of the Leviathan."

"Wh-at," choked out Mai.

"Did I forget to tell you? With the Seal of Orichalcos, there is another thing you have to remember. At the end of the duel, the loser will lost their soul, and my dear Mai that happens to be you today!" shouted Tristan as he pointed his finger towards Mai, "Harpie's Pet Dragon, attack the remainder of her lifepoints and sent her into the darkness of the Orichalcos!"

"NNNOOO!" shouted Mai as her own card sent an enormous fireball towards her.

It hit on target with a terrible force. She couldn't go back. There could be no way that she could go back into the darkness. Mai didn't survive the last time. She couldn't do it twice. The seal started to grow smaller around and circle around her. She had to warn the others. That when her phone ran. Picking it up, she turned it on.

"Joey! You got to help me! I don't want to go back! Please, you have to stop him! You have to stop Tristan! He with the AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The light of the Orichalcos was all around her. There was nothing that could stop. Mai let out a death cry as it came and claim her soul. As the light dim away, her body slump forward to the ground. Tristan chuckle as he walked over and circle her body. She shouldn't have underestimated him nor the Orichalcos. That when he hear shouting coming from something. Looking down, he picked up her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"…. Mai, what's going on? What about Tristan?"

Tristan pulled the phone like it was from the pits of hell. That was Joey's voice on the other side. He had to get out of there, now. He could let those guys find him here. Throwing the phone to the wall, it broke into little tiny pieces. Then he dash out of booth, and then out of the building. Flipping on his helmet and hopping on his bike, Tristan drove out of the city, It would be a good ten minutes before someone found Mai's body

**Domino City**

It was early morning in Domino City. The gang was spending the night at Nikki's to help calm down and finger out what was going on. Nikki was sharing her room with Tea while the boys took the living room. No one felt right about spending the night in the bedroom where they found Detective Bladen's body. It was about three in the morning and Yugi found himself being awaken by Joey's yapping on his phone.

"Hello?…Mai? …No, it ok…yeah…What! You didn't! …San Diego! Have you talked to him yet!…Where is he…Why is he at a private dueling booth….Why half a hour… Have I even told you were the best, Mai…Talk to ya,"

"What was with all the yelling?" moaned Duke, as he raise his off the floor.

"That was Mai. She found Tristan!" cheered Joey.

That was enough for Yugi and Duke to widen their eyes towards him. They finally had somewhere to look for Tristan.

"Where is he?" asked Yugi.

"She found him at some dueling club in San Diego," answered Joey, "Hadn't the clue why he would be there."

"Well, are we going to talk to him?" asked Duke.

"No, not yet," said Joey, "Mai is going to talk to him first, then in 30 minutes I will call her back and then I will be able to talk to Tristan."

"How do we know he won't run away?" wonder Duke.

"He is our friend. He must know how worry we have been about him and that we only want him to come back home," said Yugi.

_/YUGI/_

_What is it, Yami?_

_/I sense trouble/_

…_You always do_

_/No, this is much darker. It is faint, but…I know it from somewhere or someone/_

_Really? Present time or 5,000 years ago or maybe there is another spirit in here that is screwing around with me! I am not just a damn vessel for all spirits that suppose to fight the forces of evil! I am a human teenage boy with needs just like everyone else!_

_/Yugi…are you ok/_

_Yeah…sorry about that, Yami. I guess I am a little more stress lately._

_/Do not fear, I am sure this will be over soon/_

_I hope so…I need coffee._

_/Yugi, you really shouldn't drink that stuff./_

_Why not?_

_/It will stun…never mind/_

As the boys sat down at the table with three cups of coffee, they waiting until the time to call Mai ticked closer. The girls woke up soon after and after Duke got them off of Joey for waking them off, they explain what had happen. That was enough for Nikki and Tea to forgive Joey for waking them up with all his screaming. Now, they just sat and wait. That when Yugi remember what he found with Detective Bladen.

"What does this mean?" asked Tea as she looked at the card and piece of paper.

"It must be a clue to who his attacker was," said Nikki, "and when I find he wish that he was in the Shadow Land!"

"That Shadow Realm," corrected Yugi.

"Whatever, you know what I mean," said Nikki.

"What could this try to tell us?" asked Duke, "The only thing I can make of it was that Doom involve."

"Well, his attacker has to be someone that is somewhat connect to both Cyber Commander and T.R.I," said Yugi as he pointed all that they knew from the clues.

"But with the two?" asked Joey as he pointed to the weird shape at the end of the TRI.

"It a Z," said Duke.

"It a 2,"

"Z,"

"2,"

"Z,"

"2,"

"Z,"

"2,"

"Z,"

"2,"

"Z,"

"2,"

"Z,"

"2,"

"Will you two stop that and act your age!" cried out Tea.

That was enough to shut the two of them up. Yugi moan as he looked at the clock. It was about a minute wait. Mai would care if they called a little head of the time. He elbow Joey and pointed to the clock. The blond head got the message as he pulled out his phone and dial Mai's number.

"…Hey, Mai…huh?….What going on Mai? You are going to have to calm down? Stop who? Stop Tristan?…"

The rest of them just looked at Joey in confusion. Something was wrong with Mai. From the expression on his face, Mai was yelling something over the phone. There was a pause. Nothing was coming from the other end.

"Who there, Mai? What's going on? What about Tristan?" called out Joey on his phone.

There was a pause. Joey's face went a cold pale. Yugi knew that this wasn't good. They were quiet as he place his phone down. They all want to find out what was going on. The conversation didn't go well, they could tell from their side of the phone.

"Joey, what happen?" asked Tea.

"I don't know. Mai was just freaking out. She kept on shouting at me, telling to stop someone, that she didn't want to go back and then the phone went dead. Ah damn it," growled Joey.

"Don't worry, Joey," said Yugi as he tried to calm his friend down, "I sure she just find."


End file.
